Feliz Cumpleaños
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hiei y Yukina por lo que sus amigos les organizan una fiesta, pero Hiei solo desea que aparezca una persona muy especial para él.. q mal resumen pero lean.
1. Chapter 1

Feliz cumpleaños!

Argumento: Es el cumpleaños de Hiei y Yukina por lo que sus amigos les organizan una fiesta, pero Hiei solo desea que aparezca una persona muy especial para él... q mal resumen pero lean.

Holas aca vine con otra idea de mi alocada cabeza logro concebir

Mukuro: que desgracia ¬¬

Miko: tu no te quejes, que encima tenes un papel estelar o.ó

Mukuro: en serio! O.o

Miko: sip, pero mejor me callo. Los dejo con el capitulo.

La serie Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo ¬¬, es propiedad de YOSHIHIRO

TOGASHI. Ahora si el capitulo.

Era un bello dia en el Templo de la maestra Genkai, con la frescura de los arboles que crecen mansamente a donde sea que la vista puede alcanzar. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el dulce cantar de las aves que comenzaban a despertar.

Del Templo surge una pequeña figura que hacia poco había abierto los ojos. Admira el hermoso paisaje, que era muy parecido al de la tierra que ella abandono, pero mucho mas calido.

Yukina preferia mucho mas el mundo de los humanos, un mundo en donde no es necesario congelar sus sentimientos y emociones, en donde podia ser ella misma. Pero a pesar de eso sintio nostalgia de su tierra, la Isla Flotante de los hielos perpetuos.

En aquella epoca habia sido feliz jugando con los pequeños animalitos. Pero cuando Rui le conto la verdad de su madre y su hermano secreto, lo unico que sentia era angustia y logro ver a las Koorime como realmente eran: simples muñecas vacias.

No queria convertirse en una muñeca mas, por eso escapo, por eso abandono la isla, buscando a la unica persona que le quedaba en el mundo, su hermano. Lo busco por todo el Makai, fracasando con cada pista que encontraba, pero nunca perdiendo la esperanza de hallarlo.

Penso que quiza podria estar en el ningenkai, esa la razon de ir alli, y lo que gano fue que la capturaran y torturaran para enriquecerse con sus lagrimas. La fortuna le sonrio cuando la rescataron Kuwabara y su hermano, pero en ese tiempo no lo sabia. Por lo que después de eso siguió su búsqueda vanamente.

Kuwabara logro convencerla de que se quedara, que él buscaria por ella, que dejara de arriesgarse. Y le estaba muy agradecida por ello. Logrando una gran amistad con todos sus amigos.

Antes pensaba que Hiei era raro, demasiado callado y solitario, siempre que intentaba darle charla se alejaba, podia notar una gran nerviosismo de su parte cuando estaban juntos. Se dio cuenta que le provocaba una extraña sensación, casi no sabia nada de él pero a la vez le era tan familiar, como si tuvieran un vinculo.

Comenzo a tener sospechas que fueron refutadas en una ocasión en que Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei llegaron al templo muy mal heridos. Kurama traia a Hiei en su espalda, estaba inconciente. Una vez que atendio a todos fue a ver a Hiei si necesitaba ser curado, le saco su manto que estaba todo destrozado y las vio. Las Hiruiseki que su madre lloro para ellos, estaba segura que una era la suya, entonces solo habia dos posibilidades o su hermano estaba muerto o acaso él...

Cuando él desperto ella se atrevió a preguntarle, y casi no hizo falta que Hiei le contestara, Yukina podia ver la verdad en sus ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su difunta madre. Ella se abrazo a su hermano y lo perdono por no haberselo dicho antes.

Desde ese dia, Yukina trataba de estar todo el tiempo posible con Hiei tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella esta feliz, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento pasado ahora lo tenia todo.

La chica se puso a barrer la entrada del templo, se sentia animada por ese calido sentimiento en su corazon. Pronto escucha unas voces que se acercaban.

Kuwabara, Yusuke y Keiko llegaron al templo de visita.

-Hola Yukina- la saludaron. Entraron y prepararon te.

-Oye Yukina ¿no te sientes muy sola en este lugar?-pregunto Hurameshi

-Un poco pero esta bien, ademas Kuwabara me visita muy seguido- contesto mientras le dirigia una dulce mirada a este ultimo.

Asi poco que ellos se hicieron novios, a pesar de unos intentos de homicidio por parte de cierto youkai de fuego su gemela logro calmar su ira, argumentando que no importa lo que pasara nunca dejarian de ser hermanos, ademas Kazuma se había convertido en algo importante en su vida tambien. A regañadientes Hiei acepto esto.

Se encontraban comiendo unos ricos panecillos que Keiko trajo.

-Hum... estan deliciosos Keiko... realmente eres una buena cocinera- exclamo el pelinaranja.

-Muchas gracias, pero no los hice yo, los cocino mi madre

-Que lastima que eso no se hereda- susurro Yuske para molestarla

-Insinuas que no cocino bien ò-ó

Mientras este par discutia, Yukina puso una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- se preocupo Kazuma

-No... no es nada. Es que recorde a mi madre y senti un poco de nostalgia.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon.

-Esta bien no es su culpa es que pronto sera el dia...

-¿Que dia?- le preguntaron

-El dia en que mi hermano y yo nacimos... y nos separaron.

-O sea tu cumpleaños y el de Hiei- dijo Hurameshi.

-Entonces seria el primer cumpleaños que pasaran juntos.-apunto Keiko

-Ya se ¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta y los invitamos a todos?- propuso animadamente Kuwabara

-¿qué es fiesta?- pregunto inocentemente la koorime.

-Es cuando se reune mucha gente para divertirse, para celebrar algo importante.-le explico el mazoku.

-Como el dia en que naciste.- le dijo el pelinaranja tiernamente y tomaba su mano. Yukina sonrio dulcemente.

- Entonces esta decidido, haremos una gran fiesta aquí mismo con mucha gente- se para Yuske en pose triunfal.

-Pero tendremos que pedir permiso a la maestra Genkai.-le aviso Keiko

-Siempre tienes que amargarme la vida de alguna manera ¿no? ¬.¬

Y asi paso la mañana, discutiendo de cómo seria la fiesta, la comida, musica, invitados y todo lo demas.

Continuara...

Este... aca dejo el cap. Un poco corto no? n-nUuUu. A ver como es la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya volví, estuve algo ocupada trabajando en unas cosas pero ya esta.

Mukuro: mentira te la pasaste leyendo fics de esos tontos que se llaman Gorillaz ¬¬

Miko: no son tontos! T.T, y aprendi muchas cosas. (se va corriendo)

Mukuro: y ahora que le pasa?

Miko: (llamando con un tono inocente) Mukuro puedes venir...

Mukuro: hm o.o?

Miko: ven que te arreglo la cara ¬U¬ (Miko con un soplete prendido en la mano)

Mukuro: Te lo advierto... no te acerques(siente escalofríos)

Miko: (con cara de maniatica) AHORA VERAS JAJAJAJAJA

Mukuro: WAAAAHHHHH

(Se puede ver a una Mukuro aterrorizada perseguida por una Miko enloquecida)

La serie Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece es propiedad de YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI. Si fuera mio tengan por seguro que Kuwabara no existiria

Kuwabara: por que sera que no le agrado a nadie? T.T

Ya había pasado unos cuantos dias. Kurama y Hiei se encontraba subiendo por la larga escalera al templo.

-Hn, ¿me vas a decir que hacemos aquí? ¬¬

-Ya no te impacientes, tu hermana quiere hablar contigo ô.ó

-que querrá? no le hice nada al deforme ¬.¬

- ya veras n-n

-esa expresión tuya no me gusta nada O.o

Cuando entraron Hiei noto muchos adornos colgados en los árboles, también lámparas redondas de papel. Pasaron a la parte de atrás del templo. Hurameshi estaba conectando unos cables con Kuwabara y Botan detrás de él.

-Hurameshi ¿estas seguro que sabes lo que haces? ô.ô –pregunto el pelinaranja

-Ya te dije que si ¬o¬ - ya le estaba saliendo la venita, continuo conectando mas cables a unos enormes parlantes.

-No me parece que el azul va en este lugar- opino Botan tratando de ayudar.

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ YO PUEDO SOLO! Ò0Ó

-Ta bueno °-°

Yuske conecto los cables y prende el equipo de música, todo iba bien pero comenzaron a salir chispas eléctricas.

-Esto es normal? O.o

-Seguro que ya se pasa ñ-ñUu- Yuske trato de calmarlos, pero los parlantes estaban temblando hasta que inevitablemente estallaron en un enorme **KABOOM!** provocando mucho humo.

-Te... dije que... ese cable no iba #XoX#- Botan estaba toda negra al igual que el moreno.

-Creo que... tenias razón #o.o# - le alcanzo a contestar a la chica antes de que cayera desmayada.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ME QUEMO ME QUEMO- gritaba Kuwabara que ya parecía la antocha humana mientras corría por todas partes.

Kurama quedo O.O y Hiei ¬u¬ le dio gracia ver al deforme incendiarse.

-¿Que paso?- Genkai, Seiryu y Yukina venían a ver el origen de la explosión.

-Un pequeño incidente con el equipo nnU- contesto Kurama.

Yukina fue a auxiliar a Botan, y Genkai a regañar a Hurameshi por tratar de hacerse el experto.

-¡Ya quédate quieto!- dijo Seiryu que apagaba a su hermano con una manguera.

-Para esto me trajiste Kurama?- finalmente Hiei hablo después del accidente.

-Este... no exactamente... te traje para que...

-HURAMESHI ME LAS PAGARAS ESE EQUIPO ME COSTO UN MONTON- Kuwabara comenzó a ahorcar al moreno, dando comienzo a sus típicas peleas, pero Genkai no estaba de humor así que los agarro de las orejas.

-Ya basta, si quieren gastar sus energías lo harán limpiando el desastre que causaron ¬0¬ - dijo mientras se los llevaba.

-Ejem... como decía- continuo Kurama- todo esto que ves aquí, los decorados, el equipo, etc, son para tu fiesta de cumpleaños... tuya y de Yukina... ñ.ñU -ya le entraba miedo por la reacción del youkai.

-Hn... ù.ú...

-¿que dices? ó-ò

-pues... ¿qué es "fiesta de cumpleaños"? ô.ô? -dijo inocentemente el koorime, provocando que Kurama cayera al estilo anime, osease patas para arriba: -o-

-Yo te explico- continuo Yukina- los humanos tienen la costumbre de celebrar días especiales, y para ellos es muy especial el día en que nace cada persona, por esos los chicos nos van a hacer una fiesta a nosotros dos n-n

-Pero no somos humanos ¬¬ -ya se estaba disgustando

-Es verdad, pero nosotros también nacemos y crecemos como ellos.

-hn ¬¬

-Por favor hermano, ven a la fiesta, no quiero celebrar nuestro cumpleaños yo sola ó.ò –ya puso cara de cachorro desamparado (Hiei no es el único que se sabe ese truco)

-... y... ¿cuándo tengo que venir?- pregunto Hiei vencido por la expresión de Yukina, no quería verla así.

-pasado mañana n-n puedes traer a quien tu quieras

-Bien... pero que también haya nieve dulce- esto ultimo dirigido a Kurama.

-Claro

Asi la pasaron el resto del día, terminando de colgar las lámparas de colores, unos cuantos globos y carteles. Como Yusuke destruyo el equipo de música que alquilo Kuwabara, tendría que alquilar otro nuevo.

Continuara...

Si ya se, los hice esperar tanto por este capi. tan chico, lo siento pero la cabeza no me dio mas Y.Y... prometo que el próximo será mas larguito, aunque me dio mucha gracia eso de... "Kuwabara la antocha humana" nOn jajajaja...

Kuwabara: óyeme ¬¬ ya me canse que me uses como muñeco de pruebas, exijo que se me trate con respeto.

Miko: si claro ¬.¬ ya mucho hice con que fueras novio de Yukina y que vivas para contarlo ¿no?

Kuwabara: O.O

Miko: y bien? o.ó

Kuwabara: no he dicho nada ú.u

Miko: eso a la cucha perro ¬u¬

Kuwabara: ¬¬#

Abns: Hola amiga que bueno que no te aya parecido corto u.u y si, esa pesada de Mukuro no me deja un minuto en paz ¬¬ yo queria de compañero a Hiei pero esta tan solicitado que solo pude conseguir a esta cosa. No te preocupes que siempre voy a contestar los reviews (siempre a haya claro T.T) espero que te guste este capitulo. Hasta el otro. n-n Taofa: Holass, claro que sigo, vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para eso. Actualizare tan pronto como pueda Ok, nos vemos. 

**Danjaganshi: **Holas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me animan, ya lloro de emoción T-T haber que te parece este cap. Hasta pronto.

**Rockergirl-sk: **Ya adivinaste? o.o y como lo supiste?... ni que lo hubiera dejado tan difícil nnUU gracias por tu mensaje. Sayonara.

Si quieren me pueden mandar sugerencias de los que quisieran que pasase en el fic, cualquier cosa me viene bien. Los espero.

En el próximo capitulo... ¡¡la fiesta! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

La serie Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece es propiedad de YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI. Pero seguro esto lo sabe todo el mundo ¬¬

Ya el ansiado día de la fiesta había llegado. En ella estaba: los cumpleañeros (obviamente --U),

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Seiryu, Botan, la maestra Genkai y Koenma que aprovecho para escaparse del trabajo (vago ¬¬).

Y los invitados de estos: Shaku, Rinku, Tooja ,Jin, Shishiwakamaru y el bello Suzuki (tenia que decirlo así sino me mata ú.ùU) de parte de Yusuke, Ogri de parte de Koenma, y Kuronue de parte de Kurama (publico: no que estaba muerto? Ò.Ó Miko: pues... me dieron ganas de ponerlo n.nU)

Ya eran como las diez de la noche, con la música de fiesta en el aire y el resplandor de las lámparas iluminándolo todo. La mayoría estaban conversando o comiendo. Y como era de esperarse Shaku trajo su dotación de licores para ocasiones especiales; Yusuke y Keiko discutiendo quien sabe porque cosa; Genkai charlando animadamente con Shishiwakamaru, este ultimo vigilado muy de cerca por Suzuki (o.oU), por los demás todo estaba tranquilo

-Oye Kurama- le llama Yukina

-Si?

-Podrías ir a ver a mi hermano, desde que llego se ve algo... no se... triste- miran a Hiei, en un rincón alejado de los demás.

Kurama se dirige hacia Hiei, que se encontraba apoyado en una baranda muy concentrado mirando las estrellas. A Hiei nunca le gustaron las reuniones, siempre procuraba estar en el lugar mas alejado.

En estos momentos estaba pensando en lo que paso ayer en el makai, de echo, solo pensaba en eso desde que lo habia dejado. Siempre arrepintiéndose de la manera en que se portó.

-Soy un idiota ¿por qué habría de venir? Ni yo quería venir ù.ú - se regañaba.

-¿Qué pasa Hiei?- dijo Kurama palmeándole fuertemente el hombro del youkai.

-WAAHH! Ô.ÔU-un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Perdona, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrado- Kurama ponía cara de zorrito.

-¡¡Ya te dije que no me asustes así! ÒoÓ

-Ya, ¿y que era eso de que murmurabas? ¿quién no habría de venir?

-he?... o.o ... no, nada, no dije nada ¬¬- miraba para un costado.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada ¬¬

-Hiei... no me obligues a usar... u.¬

-¿Usar que? ô.ó

-¡Las cosquillas! nn

Kurama se arroja sobre el pequeño demonio haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes. Como se encontraban lejos de los demás nadie noto lo que hacían.

-Ku... kurama ja ja ja... basta ja ja... te voy ja... a matar... ja ja ja

-No te voy a dejar hasta que me lo digas n.n

-Ja ja ja... ya ya ja ja... basta ja ja...ja ja te digo... te digo ja ja

Kurama deja que se siente y recupere el aliento. Hiei se tranquiliza y comienza a recordar...

**-Flash Back-**

Era un día tranquilo en el makai, algo que rara vez pasa en este mundo. Hiei contemplaba el ocaso desde una de las ventanas del castillo con forma de insecto.

Se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabia si decirle o no sobre la fiesta a Mukuro, después de todo a ella no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera él con su vida. Esa indiferencia ya comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Si darse cuenta había estado caminando hasta terminar en su puerta. La miro un rato y luego, juntando coraje, toco la puerta.

-Pase- la respuesta que recibió.

Hiei entro cerrando la puerta. Mukuro estaba detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles importantes.

-¿Qué quieres? no ves que estoy ocupada.- dijo con un tono molesto, levanto la mirado de los documentos- ... oh, Hiei no vi que eras tu... ¿qué se te ofrece?- cambio su tono por otro mas calmado.

-Este...- Hiei olvido lo que tenia que decir, cuando estaba frente a ella se olvidaba del mundo y solo deseaba observar su rostro. No le importaban las marcas y cicatrices de Mukuro, para Hiei ella es simplemente bella, perfecta.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- saco a Hiei de su trance.

-Ha... si si o/o- se sentía avergonzado- "vamos Hiei deja de hacer el idiota ni que fuera tan difícil ¬¬" yo te quería avisar que mañana voy a estar en una fiesta con mis amigos en el ningenkai...

-Esta bien, que te diviertas.- Mukuro volvió su mirada a los papeles.

Hiei trata de calmarse pero su sonrojo aumenta por lo que diría a continuación.

-Si quieres puedes venir... – Mukuro lo vuelve a mirar, un poco sorprendida- ... has estado muy ocupada... te vendría bien aunque sea salir un rato... u/u

-¿Acaso me estas... invitando?

-¡¿QUÉ! No, si... digo... solo quiero que te relajes para... para que después no estés gruñona... no digo... para que no fastidies... no, quiero decir... – de los nervios, a Hiei se le trabo la lengua

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Hiei, si ya terminaste vete de una vez que tengo que terminar con esto y tu presencia aquí me estorba –su tono mas que molesto era gélido.

Mukuro volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo y Hiei no dijo nada, en verdad sus palabras le afectaron. Suspiro, se dio media vuelta para irse. Antes de salir, se dirijo de nuevo a ella.

-Yo... siento haberte molestado.- trato de esconder su tristeza bajo un tono indiferente, pero no lo logro.

Después salió del castillo, rumbo al ningenkai.

-Fin de Flash Back- 

-Soy un idiota.

-No seas tan duro contigo Hiei

-Soy un idiota y de seguro ahora ella me odia- Hiei se cumbre el rostro con las manos.

Kurama le pasa el brazo por el hombro, y trata de consolarlo.

-Yo no creo que te odie, no lo tomes tan a pecho. De seguro ya se le pasara.

-Tu crees –Hiei se vuelve a verlo, sus ojos un poco húmedos.

-Claro, ya veras que en unos días lo abra olvidado- Kurama le sonríe. Se levanta y le extiende la mano.-vamos con los demás.

Hiei mira la mano y la toma.- si.

**En el makai**

En el castillo-insecto, una pelinaranja se encontraba meditando, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ayer. No podía evitar sentir algo de culpa. Esta vez si que la hizo grande.

-Flash Back- 

(Quiero aclarar que esta será la misma escena que antes pero desde el punto de vista de Mukuro, bueno... eso es todo n-n)

Podía apreciar el ocaso desde su habitación, a través de la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ella. Pero solo fue un vistazo porque quería terminar de una vez con el trabajo.

Estupidos papeles, pensaba Mukuro. Algunos de estos eran ofertas de paz y otras de alianzas con algunos de los tantos pueblos que existían en ese vasto mundo de demonios. Suspiro fastidiada, trato de relajarse, su mirada termino en un pequeño amuleto que tenia de adorno. Tenia incrustado bellas joyas, y en el centro un rojo rubí. Mientras lo veía se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de un demonio de fuego mitad Koorime de cabello negro, una imagen de ese ser indomable...

"No otra vez" pensó. Estaba pensando con demasiada frecuencia en Hiei y por eso no había terminado con los escritos. Le dio un ultimo vistazo al amuleto. El Ojo de Fénix le decían al amuleto. –La verdad que si tiene Ojos de Fénix n-n- se dijo a si misma volviendo de vuelta al trabajo.

Después de un rato tocaron a la puerta "Así no voy a terminar nunca"

-Pase- dije sin levantar la vista.

Espero a que se cerrara la puerta -¿Qué quieres? no ves que estoy ocupada- recalque mi molestia, levante mi mirada- ... oh, Hiei no vi que eras tu... ¿qué se te ofrece?- no esperaba que Hiei viniera.

-Este...- Hiei se quedo parado mirándome fijamente. Se veía tan atractivo con esa mirada perdida, no me importa que sea algo bajo, aun si es lindo, perfecto. (siii nOn) Pero desgraciadamente tengo que terminar con esto u-u

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- le pregunto.

-Ha... si si – veo que se sonroja, ¿qué significara? ô.ó -yo te quería avisar que mañana voy a estar en una fiesta con mis amigos en el ningenkai... - era eso, de seguro saldrá con alguna de sus "queridas" amigas ¬¬#

-Esta bien, que te diviertas.- vuelvo mi cara a los papeles para que no vea los celos que me consumen por dentro.

Esperare que se vaya para poder tirar el escritorio por la ventana, a ver si con eso me calma.

-Si quieres puedes venir... –levanto mi mirada, eso no lo esperaba o.o - ...has estado muy ocupada... te vendría bien aunque sea salir un rato...

Realmente escuche bien?... -¿Acaso me estas... invitando? – pregunto con una chispa de esperanza.

-¡¿QUÉ! No, si... digo... solo quiero que te relajes para... para que después no estés gruñona... no digo... para que no fastidies... no, quiero decir... – El muy idiota ò.ó, y yo que creí que me estaba invitando a salir.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Hiei, si ya terminaste vete de una vez que tengo que terminar con esto y tu presencia aquí me estorba ù ú – contesto fríamente.

Vuelvo otra vez a los documentos, él no dijo nada. Después de un rato siento como se va a la puerta.

-Yo... siento haberte molestado.- me dice, con un tono quebrado, dolido.

Intento decir algo, pero ya se había ido.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-Tal vez no quiso decir eso a propósito, no debí ser tan insensible – se sentía arrepentida, y como no estarlo, si había lastimado a la persona que mas quería.

Hiei y Mukuro tenían tanto en común, los dos con un pasado cruel, donde tuvieron que pelear tanto para poder sobrevivir, la lucha se había convertido en una forma de expresarse, pero solo la furia, el odio y la frustración nada mas. Les es difícil expresar otras cosas como la alegría, la tristeza, el... el amor.

Mukuro le debía su libertad a Hiei, él la libero de su odio representado por los grilletes que había tenido en sus brazos, pero Hiei aun seguía buscándose a si mismo, lo que le faltaba para estar completo.

Mukuro había visto su conciencia, la mas inocente y tranquila que jamás conoció y sin darse cuenta lo fue amando poco a poco.

-Esta bien, voy a ir a esa fiesta a disculparme- dijo levantándose- ... pero, y si Hiei no me quiere ver? o.o ... y si para él solo soy una amiga mas? ó.ò ... –comenzó a dudar- y si ya tiene novia?... ese cretino y yo como tonta preocupándome por él ò.ó... voy a ir para decirle sus verdades... pero que tal si no tiene?...

Así estuvo Mukuro debatiéndose largo rato entre ir o no ir.

-Ya esta, no voy a ir nada y se acabo punto ù.ú ...

- ¬.¬U me mata mi gran voluntad- se regaño Mukuro, que se encontraba en la entrada del templo.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí mejor paso-Mukuro subió los últimos escalones. Cuando llego arriba un chico de cabellos peinados hacia atrás, que venia corriendo, tropezó con ella cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Por que no te fijas por donde vas!-dijo furiosa Mukuro.

-Lo siento- dijo en chico, que tenia una pantalla de lámpara en la cabeza (ya saben de esas lamparas de pie) y unos cuantos tragos de mas.- ahora la ayuda señorita...

-Yusuke?- pregunto Mukuro

-Mu... Mu... Mukuro? ¿Que haces aquí?... acaso te invito...? –dijo el moreno con una picara sonrisa.

-Ya callate que no me vas a ayudar? ù.ú

-Si claro- le tiende la mano para levantarla- ¿y bien?

-¿Bien que? ¬¬

-No me dijiste que haces aquí ¬u¬

-Pues tuve un cambio de planes y... ¿por qué te digo esto si ni siquiera es asunto tuyo?- pero la expresión de Yusuke no cambia- y no vine a ver a Hiei ¿entendiste? ò/ó

En la cara de Yuske se lee "si claro Mukuro te creo"-Esta bien ¿vas a pasar?

Ambos se van con los demás.

Continuara...

Ya esta... ufff mis pobres manitas T-T, hoy estuve inspirada. Como habrán notado –hace rato- esto es un Hiei/Mukuro, ya se que no es una pareja muy popular y que hubieran preferido un Kurama/Hiei, pero no se pongan mal que en la próxima si sera. n-n

**Youko Alukard:** Claro que si, que bueno que te guste.

**Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:** Aca apareció nomas, lo estabas esperando no? Creo que fui un poquito mala, casi hago que Hiei llore ú-ù. En el próximo tratare de poner mas humor y mas interacción entre la linda pareja. Y quizas talvez una pequeña sorpresa, quien sabe?. Muchos besos.

**Abns:** Hola de nuevo amiga, si tratare de que haya mas humor. Y nada de yaoi u.u... bueno creo que hubo un poquito al principio o.oU pero eso es todo. Las fiestas son mejor en la noche es mas divertido, al menos para mi. Si ya se que odias al cara de mono ese ¬¬ pero la historia me exigia que fuera novio de Yukina, talvez mas adelante comprendas por que. Nos vemos y muchos abrazos y besos n-n

Miko: bien esos es todo y...

Hiei: Tu ningen!

Miko: Hiei o.o que haces aquí?

Hiei: eh yo pasaba por aquí y... NO CAMBIES EL TEMA NINGEN!

Miko: que tema o.o? y por cierto me llamo Miko no ningen ¬¬

Hiei: como sea... ahora me las vas a pagar ò.ó

Miko: por que? que hice esta vez?

Hiei: tu sabes lo que hiciste ¬¬

Miko: o.o?

Podré averiguar por que Hiei esta tan furioso conmigo? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Aca volví, a ver que les parece. La serie Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de... MI, SI ES TODA MIA WUAJAJAJAJA

Mukuro: Miko creo que no deberías decir eso o.o

Miko: que me importa ni que Yoshihiro estuviera leyendo esto

(De repente aparecen varios tipos enormes en traje y lentes negros)

Hombre: quien de ustedes es Kakushi Miko?

Mukuro: ella es (la señala)

Hombre: esta usted arrestada (le pone esposas)

Miko: pero por que?

Hombre: por violación de derechos de autor ahora... LLÉVENSELA

Miko: Mukuro haz algo!

Mukuro: si claro... le sugiero que le pongan una chaleco de fuerza y un bozal por que esta algo loca.

Hombre: gracias por su colaboración... ahora vámonos (se llevan a Miko)

Miko: AAAAAAHHHH! MUKURO TRAIDORAAAAA!

Mukuro: adiós nos vemos en cien años. Bien ahora que se fue el fic n-n

_**La serie Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI.**_

La fiesta estaba en su mayor apogeo, todos parecían divertirse como nunca y ya hasta se ponían a bailar.(es que todos son muy tímidos nnU)

-Muuajajaja y esos cretinos creían que me habían engañado...!hip! pero nadie puede contra el gran Shaku jajaja¡Hip!jajaja n/O/n- Shaku conversaba con Ogri, ya se encontraba totalmente ebrio (alguna vez estuvo sobrio? ¬¬)

-Wow y como le hizo para salir de ahí... o.o

-Pues me tenían rodeado ¡hip! Entonces yo... aguántame un momento... – ya se iba a tomar otra botella de licor pero Rinku lo detuvo (creo que así se llamaba el chico de los yo-yos)

-Shaku ya has tomado demasiado.

-Hayyy no seas aguafiestas ¡Hip!

-Que no u.ú si te pones a pelear con el primero que te encuentres, al que le echan la culpa es a mi por no vigilarte ¬¬

-uff que amargado ¡Hip!... -se dirige a Ogri- se cree tan maduro todavía hoy sigue mojando la cama...

-NO ES CIERTO! Ò/Ó

-Claro que si! ¡Hip! Yo fui el que lavo las sabanas la ultima vez...

-Fue... fue Jin que... que se durmió en mi cama y...y... o/ó

-oh no te avergüences chico- le dijo Ogri- Mi señor Kooenma tiene ya mas de 5 mil años y todavía usa pañales...

-JURASTE QUE NUNCA LO DIRIAS!- Kooenma, con su muy sensible oído, corrió desde el otro lado del templo hasta el lugar donde estaban.

-El futuro rey del Reikai todavía usa pañales WUUUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían los dos youkais

-Esto... ¡Hip! No me lo espera... ¡Hip!

-Pero que perdedor jajajajajaja

-Ogri... –Kooenma le dirigía una mirada asesina a su ayudante

-Yo... lo siento mi señor... se me fue sin querer ñ-ñUuUuU- da un paso atrás

-Se. Te. Fue. Sin. Que. Rer...-recalcaba cada palabra. Kooenma se saca su chupón que pronto se convierte en un enorme mazo.(Es el Mafukan multiusos, viene en todo tipo de colores, consígalo pronto nuestras operadoras están esperando ¡Lame Ya! n-n) Intenta golpear al ogro pero este se tira a un costado. Cuando mira, ve que el mazo dejo un profundo agujero en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba.

-Ups se me fue sin querer- dijo Kooenma con una mirada maliciosa

En la escena que sigue vemos a Kooenma corriendo a su ayudante. Justo pasan al lado de Kurama, Hiei, Yukina y Kuwabara que estaban reunidos charlando.

-No creen que deberíamos ayudarlo o.oU- dijo Yukina

-Naah seguro se lo busco, además hasta que nada estalle estaremos bien u.ú- le contesto tranquilamente su gemelo

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo el ena... digo Hiei tiene razón

Desde que estaban de novios Yukina y Kuwabara(deforme ¬¬) procuraban tolerarse cuanto podían.

-Hn... idiota, cretino, inbecil... –susurra Hiei al ver al deforme tan cerca de su hermana y el sin poder hacer nada-... voy a buscar mas de esa cosa roja... (traducción: ponche)

Mientras, desde otra esquina Mukuro no sabia como acercarse al koorime de fuego. Así que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida. "Quizá lo mejor será irme" se dice ella sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Claro que no!.

Mukuro se lleva soberano susto, cuando se da vuelta se encuentra con una chica de pelo celeste acompañada de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes (momento de donde salió Kurama? O.o)

-Que... que hacen aquí? O.OUu

-Bueno es que Kurama me contó lo que pasaba, y como te veía hace rato andando de acá para allá siguiendo a Hiei a escondidas me dije "Botan no puedes permitir que esto continué así tienes que ayudarlos pero rapidito ò.ó " entonces yo dije "pero son sus asuntos no deberíamos meternos u.u" entonces me conteste "si lo dejamos así ellos nunca podrán estar juntos y serán infelices y miserables por toda la eternidad ¿quieres que eso pase? u.ú" "Nooooo! No quiero! TOT" "entonces ve que esperas? ¬¬" "Siiiiii nOn...oye o.o me podrías... no se... si quieres..." "que, que es lo que pasa ahora? ¬.¬" "Me podrías dar... unas porras u/u" "Que? Justo ahora! Ò.ó" "Plis Y.Y necesito ánimos que va a ser muy difícil esto" "Esta bien ú.u que mas da" "Wiiiiii nOn" "Botan Botan ra ra ra eres la mejor ra ra ra metiendose en asuntos ajenos no hay nadie como vos ra ra ra Booootaaan. Listo ahora vete ¬¬#" "Si señor". Entonces fui en busca de Kurama, que como sabes él es muy inteligente y así fue como llegamos aquí n-n.

Terminado tremendo discurso todos la miraron Ô.Ô

-Este yo preguntaba que hacían aquí, no que me contaras la historia de tu vida ¬¬U-Le dijo Mukuro.

-Que habrá visto Hiei en ti u.ú- comentó bajito Kurama (por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Kurama)

-Que fue lo que dijiste zorro.-No olvidemos que ella tiene muy buen oído

-No dije que... que Hiei tiene... tiene buena... ¡eso! Que Hiei tiene buena vista si... porque tiene tres ojos... tu sabes nnU-"Otro poquito mas y me agarra"

-A si es verdad.

-Holass como la están pasando? n-n- a su encuentro llega Kuronue.

-No mucho.-contesta Botan- Que Kurama me contó que Mukuro tiene miedo de declarársele a Hiei y nosotros tratamos a de ayudarla, eso es todo.

-Hayyy que lindo n/n

-Ya basta! ÒWÓ- Mukuro perdió la paciencia (como si tuviera mucha ¬¬) –Que acaso medio mundo tiene que enterarse de mis asuntos personales?

-Pues... –comienzan los otros tres.

-No, no contesten a eso ¬¬U yo sola puedo resolver esto.

-Huy si lo haz echo muy bien hasta ahora- sarcasmo del kitsune

-Si escondiéndote cada vez que Hiei se acerca- objeta la peliceleste

-No es cierto, yo no me escondo de nadie.

-A si?... huy ahí viene Hiei!

-Donde! Donde!- se tira al piso debajo de la mesa. Pero se da cuenta que era un truco al escuchar la burla de los otros.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso niña ò.ó

-Ya tranquilízate- habla el youko y le pone una mano en el hombro- mira, no tienes que estar nerviosa, solo ve y platica con el.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo. (cierto u.u Hiei no es muy comunicativo que digamos)

-Vamos no será tan difícil, el confía en ti y eso ya es mucho. Olvídate sobre las declaraciones y esas cosas. Solo vas, le dices Hola y ya algo surgirá ¿entiendes?

-No se zorro...

-Kurama, mira- le llama Botan, que señala a Hiei, se hallaba solo cerca de la mesa del ponche tratando de ver si se podía beber sin peligro de envenenarse.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Mukuro-el kitsune le anima.

-Yo no creo...

-Ya deja de dudar y ve!- Kuronue le da un tremendo empujón, que la hace tambalearse para adelante.

- ¬¬ - lo miran Botan y Kurama

-Bueno es que hace rato que no decía nada n-nU

Mukuro sigue tambaleándose hasta chocar con la persona mas especial en el mundo. Hiei. Como lo tomo por sorpresa los dos terminan cayéndose al suelo, Mukuro arriba de Hiei. (QUE ENVIDIA! n/O/n)

-Oye fijate... o/o- Hiei se paraliza al verla.

-Este hola Hiei -sonríe de los nervios

- ... – se quedo en blanco

-... y como estas?

-Bien... -apenas un hilito de voz

-Ah me alegro...

Silencio. Se quedan en silencio observándose, rubíes con zafiros (ejem, por si no lo saben Mukuro tiene ojos azules) ambos deseando quedarse así mucho tiempo. Pero Hiei interrumpe el momento.

-Eh... Mukuro.

-Si

-Podrías levantarte? u/u

-Ah... si si!- Se da cuenta de que ya los estaban mirando. Se levanta y le tiende la mano –lo siento u/u- Hiei toma su mano y ambos comparten las calidez del contacto, vuelven a perderse en los ojos del otro, e inconscientemente sonríen.

Kurama, Botan y Kuronue se alegran de que su plan funcionara, pero no saben que otra persona ha visto esto y no esta para nada contenta.

-Maldita bruja aléjate de mi hermano- murmura Yukina apretando fuertemente los puños

Continuara...

Ahora que pasara o.o, Yukina esta sufriendo un ataque de celos, nunca lo hubieran imaginado verdad? n-n Oigan no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que... Botan es esquizofrenica! O.o eso explica muchas cosas u.u

Reviews:

**Salem: **Siento que no hayas visto el final de la serie ó.o este si quieres te lo puedo contar, pero avísame eh? Te gusta el M/H me alegro nOn. Bueno yo tampoco conozco mucho a Kuronue lo único que es que... el solía ser el compañero de Youko Kurama y que murió en uno de sus robos de tesoros. Kurama se sintió muy culpable. Después aparece en una de los ovas de Yu Yu Hakusho, pero al final resulto que era un youkai disfrazado y casi mata al kitsune, pero el se dio cuenta antes y lo termina matando, Kurama vuelve a sentirse culpable pero sus amigos lo ayudan a superar la perdida... O.o wow no sabia que sabia eso, ¡oh dios! ¡mi cerebro dejo de funcionar! AAAAAHHH! (Miko corriendo en círculos)

Ejem u.ú ya se me paso el ataque, gracias por los ánimos y nos vemos en otra.

**Bela-Kikinu-chan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, haber que te pareció este cap. Nos vemos

**Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:** Seguiré escribiendo, aunque en estos días la inspiración va y viene. Tu también continua escribiendo tus fics, estoy impaciente, te espero. Hasta otra.

**Abns:** Sorry no sabia que no te gustaba esta pareja, para la próxima será de la que te gusta, pero la publicare cuando haya terminado uno de estos fic, es mucho trabajo llevar dos fic ú.u pero vale la pena n.n (quizá suba otro si me da un arranque de inspiración quien sabe o.o). Si es pesada la tarea pero es lo primero que hay que hacer, en serio, mírame a mi que lo dejo todo para ultimo momento... HORROR!

La verdad le estoy dando demasiados privilegios al deforme verdad? ¬¬ ya veré que le hago después. Y Mukuro ya se metió un poquito con Hiei pero a Yukina no le supo bien, que pasara? O.o solo mi cabeza lo sabe Muuuajajaja. A sí, Mukuro me tenia en el sótano porque quería ser la relatora del capitulo. Bueno creo que eso es todo... Así ¡Cuidado que la flojera se pega!

Miko: dime

Hiei: si tu sabes lo que hiciste

Miko: no, no se

Hiei: pues piensa

Miko: hmm estas enojado por que te metí en un saco y te secuestre?

Hiei: porque todo el mundo me mete en un saco! ù.ú No importa no es eso

Miko: Será por que te corte el cabello?

Hiei: con razón sentía que me faltaba pelo ò.ó pero no, no es eso

Miko: será porque le mando cartas bomba a Kurama?

Hiei: le mandas bombas a Kurama! O.o

Miko: Noooooooo! Como crees nnU "un poco mas y casi me descubre ú.uU"

Hiei: ¬¬

Miko: anda dime ó.o

Hiei: adivina ¬¬

La discusión continua. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Ja ne


End file.
